Le Sanctuaire
by wen3sday
Summary: "J'aurais pu réussir père ! Pour nous tous !" "Non Loki." Loki a tout perdu : sa mère, son frère et même l'espoir de faire un jour la fierté de son père. Le coeur en morceaux, Loki lâche Gungnir et sombre dans les Abysses. Alors qu'il pensait mourir, le dieu de la malice se retrouve dans un champs d'astéroïdes sous le contrôle du Titan Fou, Thanos. Le début de son enfer.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut !_

 _Ça fait un moment que je viens sur ce site pour lire les fanfic, mais je n'avais encore jamais osé poster quoique ce soit ... Je me suis finalement lancée dans l'écriture de cette fic, inspirée par_ Nanthana14.

 _Pour la petite histoire, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à Loki avant de le voir mourir dans_ Avengers : Infinity War _. C'est là que je me suis vraiment interrogée sur ce personnage et que j'ai regardé les films_ Thor _. J'ai trouvé Loki plus intéressant et plus complexe que Thor, et ça m'a semblé une bonne idée d'écrire sur ce personnage pour qu'on sache enfin ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il retourne sa veste._

 _Je précise au passage qu'aucun personnage de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient malheureusement..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le vide semblait attirer Loki pour l'avaler. Les abysses engloutissaient les débris du pont arc-en-ciel et l'observatoire d'Heimdall. Tout ce qui tombait dans le néant était condamné à disparaître pour toujours.

Loki leva les yeux vers son frère. Il croisa les iris azurs de Thor, luttant pour garder une prise ferme sur Gungnir. Loki croisa ensuite l'œil unique d'Odin. Le père de toute choses était la force surhumaine qui empêchait les deux jeunes dieux de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

\- J'aurais pu réussir ! J'aurais pu réussir père ! Pour vous ... Pour nous tous !

Le visage d'Odin prit une expression grave, et Loki put entrapercevoir toute la déception du dieu à travers son œil.

\- Non Loki.

Loki déglutit avec difficulté. Sa gorge était si nouée que l'air peinait à atteindre ses poumons. Odin était déçu. Déçu après tout ce que Loki avait fait dans le fol espoir de lui plaire. Il avait échoué, encore. Tous ses sacrifices avaient été inutiles et maintenant, il avait tout perdu. Loki avait tenté de tuer Thor, avait attristé sa mère, et maintenant, son père avait honte de lui.

Thor vit une ombre traverser le regard de son frère. Le dieu du tonnerre secoua la tête.

\- Loki non !

Thor savait. Il savait que dans son désespoir, Loki allait commettre l'irréparable. Et Thor ne se trompait pas. Loki desserra les doigts, lâchant le manche de Gungnir, la seule chose qui le maintenait au dessus du vide. Thor hurla tandis que son frère disparaissait dans les abysses qui se refermèrent derrière lui.

• • •

Un corps flottait dans l'espace inter-sidéral, inanimé. L'Autre plissa les paupières depuis la plateforme sur laquelle il se trouvait. C'était bien un corps, celui d'un humain ou d'une misérable créature y ressemblant. L'Autre tendit une main devant lui et attira le corps jusqu'à la plateforme. Après tout, il était rare de croiser quelqu'un dans le Sanctuaire, et si cette créature était encore en vie, l'Autre devait savoir comment elle était arrivée là.

Le corps s'affaissa sur la surface rocheuse.

\- Résistante créature, marmonna l'Autre avec une pointe d'étonnement.

En effet, l'humain était vivant et pour cause, son coeur battait à un rythme parfaitement irrégulier. L'Autre posa deux de ses six doigts sur la tempe de la créature inanimée et lui transmit une once de vitalité. L'humain se redressa brusquement avec un râle alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Ses yeux bleus fouillèrent les alentours avec une lueur paniquée avant de tomber sur le visage difforme de l'Autre.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Humain ? grogna l'alien.

Le jeune homme darda son regard sur le visage de l'Autre, mais il se heurta à une absence d'yeux. La partie haute de la face de l'alien semblait recouverte d'un linge noire, mais il était impossible de savoir s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt d'un excédent de chair.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- On m'appelle l'Autre, fidèle serviteur de Thanos le Titan.

Loki fit mine de se lever, mais l'Alien leva une main devant lui et l'Asgardien se retrouva immobilisé. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir, comme si une force inconnue en avait pris le contrôle.

\- Quel est ton nom, misérable créature ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif par l'insulte. Qui était donc cet alien pour lui parler de la sorte ?

\- Je suis Loki d'Asgard, fils d'Odin, dieu de la malice ...

Loki ne put lancer sa menace, car la paume de l'Autre entra en contact avec sa tempe, le plongeant dans un sommeil forcé.

• • •

Lorsque le dieu de la malice ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le noir, incapable d'acclimater sa vision aux ténèbres environnantes. La panique s'empara de Loki en un instant. Odin avait-il réussi à mettre la main sur lui ? Cela signifiait qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule sous le palais d'Asgard, mais alors, pourquoi était-il plongé dans le noir ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il en vie ? Loki se releva sur ses jambes, soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas entravé. A l'aveugle, le jeune homme avança, les mains tendues devant lui. Il se heurta à un mur après avoir fait quatre pas. Tout en suivant la paroi de métal froid, Loki comprit qu'il n'était pas sur Asgard. Les cellules du palais n'étaient pas si étroites. La gorge du jeune homme se noua d'angoisse. A part Odin, qui avait un quelconque intérêt à le garder captif ? Loki recula, son dos se heurta à un mur. Les Jotuns. Les Géants des Glaces avaient une excellente raison de lui en vouloir.

\- Ne te torture pas l'esprit comme ça, Loki d'Asgard, ton heure viendra bien assez tôt.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Ne pas voir ce qui l'entourait le plongeait dans un état de panique extrême. N'importe qui aurait put lui planter une dague dans le ventre sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Soudain, des lumières clignotèrent au plafond, révélant la petite cellule d'environ quatre mètres sur trois. Il y avait une ouverture que Loki n'avait pas discernée au toucher, et devant se tenait une créature immense à la peau violette et striées de balafres. Les lèvres du géant étaient déformées par un sourire mauvais.

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ? demanda t-il d'une voix gutturale.

Loki dévisagea l'inconnu. Au moins, celui-ci avait des yeux.

\- Non.

\- Je suis Thanos, le seul qui voit que l'univers courre à sa perte et qui sait comment l'en empêcher.

Loki arqua un sourcil, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou avoir peur.

\- Acceptes de te plier à ma volonté et tu n'auras rien à craindre de moi.

Le dieu de la malice joignit les mains devant lui pour se donner contenance. Ce Thanos voulait le voir se soumettre ? Jamais cela n'arriverait. Loki inclina la tête sur le coté, l'air arrogant et pompeux.

\- Je suis l'héritier du trône d'Asgard, pas un vulgaire esclave, lança t-il.

Loki eu brusquement la sensation que le Titan était dans sa tête. A vrai dire, pour être lui-même capable de lire les esprits, Loki sut que Thanos fouillait ses souvenirs.

\- Sortez de ma tête !

Dans un éclat de magie, le dieu de la malice éjecta le Titan de son esprit et darda un regard menaçant dans le sien. C'est alors que le géant éclata de rire.

\- Qui crois-tu être, misérable Asgardien, pour m'enjoindre quoi que ce soit ?

Le rire du Titan cessa aussi subitement qu'il était venu, et une lueur de danger brilla dans ses yeux écarlates. Loki se tassa contre le mur, sentant son erreur tandis que le géant s'approchait à pas lents.

\- Je suis le prince d'Asgard, protecteur des neuf Royaumes ! déclara Loki dans une ultime provocation.

\- Silence !

Le poings du Titan s'abattit avec une violence incommensurable sur le corps de Loki. Le jeune homme fut projeté à l'autre bout de la cellule et heurta le mur opposé dans un claquement sourd.

\- Oses me défier et tu subiras ma colère. La proposition que je te fais est unique, la refuser n'est pas dans ton intérêt, dieu de la malice.

Loki se redressa sur les coudes. Le choc avait chassé l'air de ses poumons et reprendre sa respiration était réellement compliqué désormais. Haletant, le jeune homme se leva pour faire face au Titan.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Ce n'est pas une option.

Thanos esquissa un bref sourire et se tourna pour s'en aller par la porte visiblement coulissante. Une idée naquit alors dans l'esprit en ébullition de Loki. Une idée qui n'était certes pas la meilleur qu'il ai jamais eu, mais tout valait mieux que de rester passif. Le dieu de la malice fit apparaître d'une rotation de poignet une dague dans sa main. Avant que le Titan se disparaisse par l'ouverture, Loki se jeta sur lui. La dague aurait traversé la chair du titan à l'endroit où son cou n'était pas protégé par l'armure si Thanos n'avait pas su. D'un revers de la main, le géant balaya Loki et le projeta une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Le choc fut plus violent que le précédent et pour cause, ce fut la tête du dieu qui heurta la paroi métallique.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un dieu de la malice puisse être si stupide ? nargua le Titan.

Thanos surplomba Loki de toute sa hauteur, mi-amusé mi-énervé par le comportement de son prisonnier. Sonné, le jeune homme dut prendre quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait définitivement commis une belle erreur en tentant de tuer Thanos. Qui savait ce qu'il allait maintenant se passer dans l'esprit tordu du Titan ? Loki se redressa finalement, la vision troublée par quelques taches colorées. Thanos lui accorda un dernier regard avant de quitter la cellule.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review qui m'ont fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également._

 _Je n'ai pas écrit la fic d'une traite c'est pourquoi le délais entre chaque publication risque d'être irrégulier, tout dépendra de mon inspiration et de mon temps libre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic aura bien une fin car tout est prévu dans ma tête x)_

 _Pour être tenus au courant des nouveaux chapitres, n'hésitez pas à mettre la fic en favori et à la suivre, et surtout, faites moi part de vos remarques en mettant une petite review ^^_

 _A part ça, l'univers Marvel n'est toujours pas en ma possession ..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Après le départ de Thanos, les lumières s'étaient éteintes, il faisait noir comme dans un four. Loki avait tenté de faire bonne figure devant le Titan, visiblement, ça avait marché. Ne disait-on pas que Loki était un menteur hors pair ? Mais ce que Thanos ne savait pas, c'était que Loki était terrorisé. Tout d'abord, il avait peur du noir. Pas une peur phobique et envahissante comme certains ont peur des araignées, plutôt un mélange de claustrophobie et de peur de l'inconnue.

Loki s'assit dos au mur et prit une grande inspiration. Son coeur battait trop vite, il devait se calmer sans quoi il risquait de faire de l'hyperventilation.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, bien que ce soit inutile. La scène du pont défila une nouvelle fois dans son esprit. Le regard de Thor, le regard d'Odin. Loki était sûr d'une chose, Thor avait eu peur pour lui. Le dieu de la malice avait entendu son frère lui crier de ne pas lâcher. Cela signifiait que Thor ne lui en voulait pas ? Loki enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, comment son frère pouvait-il ne pas le haïr ?

Et Odin, allait-il le pleurer ? Allait-il envoyer le trio Palatin à sa recherche ? Ou même un quelconque soldat de la cour ? Probablement pas. Loki ne revoyait que trop bien le dégoût dans le regard de son père. Encore une fois, Loki échouait. Il aurait dut en avoir l'habitude, tout ce qu'il entreprenait échouait toujours lamentablement.

Alors que l'esprit du jeune homme vagabondait, il songea à Heimdall. Le gardien du pont avait été paralysé par la glace de l'Écrin des Hivers d'Antan, peut-être même était-il mort. Loki leva la tête vers le plafond qu'il ne pouvait voir.

\- Heimdall, je suis sûr que tu es en train de me maudire mais s'il te plait ramène moi, je me rachèterai ...

Loki savait qu'Heimdall n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il était un loyal serviteur de la couronne d'Asgard et une personne intelligente qui saurait pardonner à Loki. Le dieu de la malice attendit d'être aspiré par le rayon du Bifrost, mais rien ne vint.

\- Heimdall ?

Loki fronça les sourcils. Ce devait être la petite vengeance du gardien du pont, d'un instant à l'autre, il le ramènerait sur Asgard, Heimdall ne pouvait pas ignorer son appel.

\- Je sais que tu me vois, ramène-moi s'il te plait, je te présenterai des excuses si c'est ce que tu veux !

Le dieu de la malice garda le regard rivé au plafond, empli d'un espoir qui vola en éclats après plusieurs minutes d'attentes. Heimdall voyait tout et tout le monde partout dans l'univers, s'il ne ramenait pas Loki, c'était parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. A moins qu'il ne soit mort. La glace de l'Écrin avait peut-être arrêté son coeur, auquel cas, quelqu'un devait bien avoir été nommé à sa place. Loki soupira. Si le gardien du pont l'ignorait, Thor ne le laisserai pas tomber. Le dieu du tonnerre apparaîtrait dans un nuage d'éclairs pour ramener son frère à la maison.

• • •

Des heures passèrent. Peut-être des jours, à moins que ce ne soient des minutes. Dans le noir complet de la cellule, Loki avait perdu la notion du temps. Ses espoirs d'être secouru avaient été balayés par le silence de sa prison. Personne ne venait pour lui, ni Thor, ni Heimdall. C'était comme si tout le monde s'était désintéressé du sort du dieu de la malice.

Soudain, il y eu un tintement sonore et un rectangle s'ouvrit dans le mur, laissant apparaître de la lumière et deux silhouettes en contre-jour. Loki fut ébloui, ses yeux le brûlèrent un peu tandis qu'il s'acclimatait à la lumière des plafonniers. L'ouverture se referma derrière une silhouette féminine et une autre, masculine. Ces créatures étaient humanoïdes, mais leur ressemblance avec les Terriens ne provenait que de la forme de leur corps. Leurs visages étaient difformes, pourvu de cornes pour elle et de traits irréguliers pour lui.

\- Quand il parlait d'un dieu, je m'attendais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus impressionnant, déclara l'alien féminine en jetant un regard empli de dégoût à Loki.

\- Pourquoi as-t-il besoin d'une créature aussi faible qu'un humain ? demanda l'autre.

\- Je suis Asgardien, rétorqua Loki entre ses dents.

Agacé au plus haut point, le dieu de la malice se leva pour faire face aux deux inconnus. Les aliens tenaient chacun une lance hérissée de pointes menaçantes. Loki décida qu'il n'était pas utile d'attaquer tout de suite, à moins de vouloir avancer son exécution.

\- Avant de commencer la séance, tu voudrais peut-être savoir à qui tu as affaire. Je suis Proxima Minuit, voici Corvus Glaive, membres de l'Obsidienne Meurtrière.

Loki esquissa un sourire arrogant qui ne manqua pas de faire enrager Proxima.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- L'Ordre Noir, les enfants de Thanos.

Le dieu de la malice secoua la tête, appréciant la colère qu'il voyait dans les yeux rouges de l'alien. Cependant, la colère de Proxima Minuit avait un prix. Avec un cri de rage, l'alien pointa son arme sur Loki, envoyant une décharge en plein dans la poitrine du dieu. Le jeune homme fut projeté en arrière et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Tandis que la guerrière s'avançait vers Loki pour le saisir par le col, Corvus Glaive resta en retrait.

\- Thanos te propose de travailler avec lui, une opportunité unique de régner sur l'univers et d'y ramener la paix. Si tu refuses, nous te convaincrons.

Loki se retrouva soulevé de terre par la poigne inhumaine de Proxima Minuit. Le jeune dieu s'appliqua à arborer un air apeuré devant l'alien. D'un infime mouvement du poignet, sa dague apparut dans sa main. Sans que la guerrière ne remarque le moindre geste, la lame s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans son estomac. Proxima rejeta Loki en arrière avec un grognement de douleur et se tourna vers Corvus.

\- Je crois que cette vermine refuse la proposition.

Avec une grimace, la guerrière retira la dague et la brisa en deux.

\- Alors il est temps de lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de défier Thanos et l'Ordre Noir.

D'un même mouvement, Proxima et Corvus brandirent leurs lances et attaquèrent. Loki esquiva le premier coup avec brio et fit naître entre ses doigts une nouvelle dague. Il lança l'arme sur le premier alien à sa portée et évita un nouveau coup de Proxima. Corvus avait saisit le projectile au vol. Alors que Loki esquivait une lance, sa dague passa au plus près de sa joue, déchirant la chair sur trois centimètres. L'Asgardien plaqua sa main sur la blessure infime et recula. Dans son existence de combattant au côté de son frère, il avait connu pire qu'une éraflure à la joue et deux aliens armés de lances.

\- Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, dieu de la malice. Tu ne pourras te battre éternellement, déclara Corvus.

\- Il faudra me tuer pour que j'arrête de me battre, rétorqua Loki avec morgue.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, ta présence est nécessaire pour accomplir le plan du Maître.

\- Vraiment ? De quel plan parlons-nous ?

Loki fit en sorte de continuer la conversation afin de mettre au point son stratagème. Utilisant sa magie, il créa un double de lui-même et disparu à la vue des deux aliens. Tandis que Proxima et Corvus s'adressaient au Loki illusoire, le véritable dieu de la malice se glissa derrière eux. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il arracha la lance des mains de Corvus Glaive et pointa l'extrémité entre les omoplates de l'alien.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester immobile.

L'alien ricana.

\- Cette arme m'est liée, elle n'obéit qu'à moi.

Loki blêmit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il cumule les faux pas ? Corvus Glaive pivota pour lui faire face et tendit la main. La lance lévita jusqu'à la paume de l'alien comme l'aurait fait Mjolnir avec Thor. Loki recula. Avec un sourire mauvais, Proxima frappa violemment le dieu de la malice à la mâchoire puis lui asséna un coup avec le manche de son arme. Loki tituba en arrière. Cette alien était dotée d'une force phénoménale ! Un nouveau coup le frappa dans l'estomac, un second dans les genoux. Loki dut faire appel à toute sa force physique pour empêcher ses jambes de céder. Ces créatures ne devaient en aucun cas lire la peur dans ses yeux. Le dieu de la malice se composa un visage serein bien qu'un déferlement d'émotions l'habitait. Si Heimdall avait le bon sens d'activer le Bifrost, c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Loki reçut un coup qui heurta son nez. La douleur se répercuta dans son crâne et le fit grimacer. Il n'eut que le temps d'interposer son bras entre son visage et la lance dans un geste réflexe.

\- Je suis Loki, fils d'Odin ! Continuez et vous subirez ma colère ! rugit-il.

Proxima Minuit rit sous cape, Corvus Glaive se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es pathétique, dieu d'Asgard.

La porte de la cellule coulissa au même instant, dévoilant une créature à la peau rocailleuse et de très grande taille. L'alien portait entre ses bras massifs une chaise en acier noir. Loki essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de l'entaille sur son arête nasale. C'était une chance que ces créatures ne lui aient pas brisé le nez.

\- Le Maître s'impatiente, grogna le monstre de pierre.

Loki fronça les sourcils, ravalant le sourire qui menaçait de naître sur son visage. Si Thanos s'impatientait déjà, il deviendrait fou car le dieu de la malice n'était pas près d'abdiquer.

• • •

Proxima et Corvus saisirent chacun un bras de Loki et le traînèrent jusqu'à la chaise installée au centre de la cellule. Le dieu de la malice se débattit comme un diable mais les aliens étaient dotés d'une poigne hors normes. Soudain, revivant par l'esprit la bataille de Jotunheim, Loki se souvint de la manière dont Volstagg avait été brûlé par le contact d'un Jotun. Le dieu de la malice cessa d'entretenir le sortilège qui lui conférait son apparence Asgardienne. Ses mains retrouvèrent une couleur bleue qui remonta le long de ses bras pour s'étendre à tout son corps. Avec un cri de douleur, Proxima et Corvus le lâchèrent et s'écartèrent d'un bond. Loki arborait un regard aussi rouge que celui des aliens qui le maintenaient captif.

\- Un Géant des Glaces, murmura Proxima Minuit.

Loki fit disparaître le bleu de sa peau et retrouva l'apparence illusoire qu'il avait adopté depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Corvus Glaive et le géant de pierre le dévisageaient avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Loki les ignora. Tout chez lui était répugnant, de ses origines Jotun à ses talents dans la manipulation, le jeune homme ne le savait que trop bien, et pour cause, même son père éprouvait du dégoût pour lui.

\- C'est parfait, insista Proxima en cherchant à croiser le regard de Corvus.

\- De quoi tu parles ? bougonna celui-ci.

L'alien leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne vois pas comme cela nous facilite la tâche ? Le feu et la chaleur seront pour lui une torture bien plus efficace que les coups !

Corvus hocha la tête et un rictus étira progressivement ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers le géant de pierre.

\- Va annoncer ça au Maître.

La créature acquiesça et disparut par la porte coulissante. L'attention de Corvus et Proxima se reporta alors sur Loki. Le jeune homme avait désormais la volonté de disparaître. Il n'avait jamais subi la moindre torture, d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais côtoyé son espèce et ignorait si comme le disait l'alien, la chaleur pouvait le faire souffrir. Le dieu de la malice se trouva rassuré lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il vivait depuis plus d'un millénaire hors de Jotunheim sans pour autant avoir été brûlé par la température d'Asgard. Il sourit.

\- Il va falloir trouver mieux que ça pour m'asservir.

Proxima brandit sa lance et tira. Une décharge frappa une nouvelle fois Loki en pleine poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Alors que ses muscles se trouvaient paralysés durant un court instant, Proxima en profita pour le saisir par le bras et le traîner jusqu'à la chaise. Aidée par Corvus, elle noua les poignets du dieu de la malice au dossier et recula pour admirer son oeuvre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette misérable créature soit un dieu sur sa planète, déclara t-elle.

Loki fronça les sourcils, son visage se tordit en une grimace de haine.

\- Quand mon peuple viendra me chercher, vous serez les premiers à subir leur colère !

\- Cesse de t'épuiser en menaces, personne ne te craint ici, l'interrompis Corvus.

L'alien se tourna vers Proxima, ils échangèrent un signe de tête et quittèrent la cellule sans un mot de plus. Loki regarda la porte se refermer derrière eux, bloquant l'accès à la liberté. Le jeune homme tira avec rage sur ses liens métalliques. Cela ne provoqua qu'une douleur dans ses poignets.

\- Heimdall ramène moi je t'en prie !

Loki bascula la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond en imaginant le ciel d'Asgard à la place. Heimdall le voyait forcément, pourquoi restait-il sourd à ses appels ? Le gardien du pont ne pouvait pas être aussi rancunier.

\- Je me ferai pardonner, je serais irréprochable ... Je t'en prie ! Heimdall !

Mais une fois encore, les suppliques de l'Asgardien restèrent sans réponse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre III, Le feu fait-il fondre les Jotuns ?  
_

 _A partir d'ici, la fic devient plus sombre et plus violente._

 _Aucun personnage de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient..._

* * *

Par chance, la lumière ne s'était pas éteinte avec le départ des deux aliens. Loki baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, probablement un jour, mais la solitude lui pesait. Son estomac émit un grognement qui fit grimacer le jeune homme. Beaucoup de choses lui manquaient : la liberté, son frère, sa mère et la nourriture. Il y avait aussi cette boule d'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre. Cette sensation désagréable qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis que Proxima Minuit avait déclaré avoir trouvé une nouvelle méthode de torture. Loki ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne voulait pas être torturé, surtout pas par des inconnus dans un endroit où il était tombé par le plus grand des hasards. A vrai dire, le dieu de la malice aurait préféré avoir été arrêté par Odin et enfermé à double tour dans les cachots d'Asgard. Il aurait probablement écopé de la prison à perpétuité, mais n'était-ce pas mieux que de se retrouver ici, loin des siens ?

Loki tira avec colère sur ses chaînes. Il remua le poignet et fit apparaître une dague dans sa paume. Avec rage, le jeune homme frappa la lame contre le métal qui le sanglait à la chaise. Cela n'eut pas d'autre effet que de lui permettre d'extérioriser sa colère. Avec un cri de haine, le dieu de la malice fit disparaître son arme et bascula la tête en arrière.

\- Heimdall aide-moi ! Ne me laisse pas ici tout seul ! Envoie Thor me chercher je t'en prie !

Le gardien du pont était son seul espoir. La seule et unique personne qui serait capable de le trouver dans la galaxie. Mais cet espoir faisait la sourde oreille.

\- Merde Heimdall tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ! hurla t-il dans le vide.

Et comme le rayon du Bifrost ne faisait toujours pas son apparition, Loki ferma les yeux et soupira. Qui aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait seul et abandonné, lui, le dieu de la malice ? Tout le monde se méfiait de lui, peu de gens l'appréciait et maintenant, Loki s'était mis à dos tous ceux qui l'avaient aimé. Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Le jeune homme avait menti à son frère, l'avait contraint à rester en exil sur Midgard puis avait tenté de le tuer sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Non, pas de le tuer ... Loki tira sur ses chaînes. Avait-il réellement voulu tuer Thor ? Tout était allé si vite ! Le dieu du tonnerre avait commencé à détruire le pont, or, sans pont, le Bifrost n'aurait put détruire Jotunheim. Cela aurait empêché son plan de se produire, Loki n'avait pu laisser passer cela. Oui, il s'était jeté sur son frère avec la volonté de le poignarder dans le dos, mais avait-il voulu l'assassiner ? Mettre fin à sa vie ? Peut-être, ou pas, Loki lui-même ne le savait pas.

La porte coulissa, révélant Proxima Minuit et Corvus Glaive, sans leurs lances. L'alien à l'allure féminine tenait entre ses mains ce qui ressemblait à un chalumeau, l'autre portait quand à lui un tisonnier. Les muscles de Loki se contractèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un chalumeau ?

\- Avant qu'on commence, tu es sûr de ne pas avoir reconsidéré l'offre du Maître ? demanda Corvus.

Loki déglutit avec difficulté. Son ego lui soufflait que quelqu'un de son rang et de son talent ne ploierait jamais l'échine, mais son instinct de conservation lui hurlait de faire tout ce qu'on lui ordonnait pour se protéger. Le dieu de la malice garda les lèvres scellées, le regard rivé dans celui de Corvus Glaive, le défiant de s'approcher. Oui, Loki n'était pas en position de force, mais non, il n'abandonnerait pas sa dignité pour s'épargner une petite brûlure.

\- Va en enfer.

Proxima enflamma le chalumeau qui émit un sifflement. Loki rentra la tête dans les épaules, ne quittant plus l'alien des yeux. L'Asgardien ignorait ce qu'il allait se passer quand la flamme entrerait en contact avec sa peau. Allait-il fondre ? A moins qu'il ne soit seulement brûlé comme n'importe quel être de chair et de sang. Les aliens exposèrent le tisonnier à la flamme jusqu'à ce que le métal devienne incandescent. Loki se sentit soudain nauséeux, d'autant plus qu'il portait toujours son armure. Le vêtement et la cuirasse recouvraient son corps, ne laissant de la peau nue qu'au niveau du cou, du visage et des mains. Le tisonnier se rapprocha dangereusement de la joue de Loki.

\- Pas de panique, dieu de la malice, susurra Proxima. Dis-toi que ça va cautériser la plaie.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête à l'opposé de l'alien, mais le crépitement du métal lui apprit que le tisonnier était tout proche. La chaleur s'intensifia et soudain, une violente douleur naquit sur sa peau. Loki serra la mâchoire à s'en faire grincer les dents. La brûlure sur la chair à vif était douloureuse, mais il s'en sortirait. Proxima écarta le tisonnier.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? la nargua Loki.

L'alien sourit et se tourna vers Corvus. Celui-ci acquiesça tout en s'approchant du dieu de la malice. Avec des gestes précis, il détacha les renforts au torse, aux épaules et aux bras, arracha la veste verte et ôta le vêtement qui recouvrait le torse de Loki. Proxima fit tourner le tisonnier entre ses doigts et appliqua la partie incandescente sur l'épaule de Loki. La douleur était violente, mais toujours pas suffisante pour que le dieu de la malice piétine son orgueil en montrant un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Proxima réitéra l'expérience sur chaque pectoral, puis sur les bras et le ventre. Loki gardait les lèvres serrées, la mâchoire contractée tandis qu'il luttait pour que son visage n'exprime pas sa souffrance. Ce n'était que quelques brûlures et la douleur s'éclipsait après quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi t'obstiner à refuser la proposition du Maître, dieu d'Asgard ? demanda Corvus.

L'alien semblait réellement perplexe, à croire que tout le monde rêvait de rétablir l'équilibre de la galaxie au côté de Thanos le Titan Fou. Loki garda le silence. Qu'on lui claque les portes du Valhalla au nez s'il se justifiait auprès de ses tortionnaires. Le mutisme du dieu de la malice agaça Proxima Minuit. Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, elle posa la pointe du tisonnier à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait appliqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Loki ne put retenir une grimace lorsque sa chair brûlée fut une nouvelle fois rudoyée.

\- Quand il te parle, tu ferais mieux de répondre, menaça Proxima.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

Corvus Glaive ramassa le chalumeau et approcha dangereusement le tuyau du torse du jeune homme. Loki fronça les sourcils. Cet alien était-il fou ? Et si les flammes consumaient complètement le dieu de la malice ? Corvus fit ronfler l'appareil, faisant jaillir des flammes bleues. Loki se recula autant qu'il put de la chaleur dégagée par le feu.

\- Arrêtez !

\- Que se passe t-il ? Tu as peur du feu, Jotun ?

Loki lança un regard assassin en direction de Proxima. Par Odin, qu'il pouvait détester cette alien !

\- Je vous interdit de me toucher ! aboya t-il avec colère.

Proxima ricana, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres. D'un geste vif, elle asséna au jeune homme un coup de tisonnier. La douleur de l'impact se répercuta dans toute la joue de Loki. Par chance, l'alien avait frappé là où le dieu de la malice n'était pas encore blessé. Avec une lueur cruelle dans le regard, Corvus Glaive fit chauffer la moitié de la tige du tisonnier et s'écarta pour laisser le champs libre à son épouse. Proxima Minuit frappa Loki dans le ventre, le contraignant à se plier en deux. Le coup combiné à la chaleur du métal produisaient une douleur terrible.

\- Continue jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, la houspilla Corvus.

L'alien jeta un regard assassin à son époux et se mit à frapper encore et encore dans un déferlement de violence.

• • •

Corvus détacha les poignets de Loki et pivota sur ses talons pour quitter la cellule avec Proxima. Le visage déformé par une grimace de haine, celle-ci donna un puissant coup de poing dans le mur avant de disparaître par la porte coulissante.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette vermine nous résiste ! s'exclama t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un misérable humain !

Corvus Glaive, moins enclin à s'emporter secoua la tête. Il espérait seulement que son Maître prenne conscience de la résistance du dieu de la malice afin qu'il ne punisse pas l'Ordre Noir, chargé des tortures.

• • •

Loki se laissa glisser sur le sol et se traîna jusqu'à un mur contre lequel il s'adossa. Du sang s'écoulait de son entaille à la joue, rouverte par les coups de Proxima, ainsi que des multiples coupures que le tisonnier avait laissé sur son corps. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le courage de dénombrer les contusions et brûlures que son torse portait. Il avait eu de la chance, Corvus avait renoncé à utiliser le chalumeau directement contre lui.

\- Heimdall, je t'en prie ... Prévient Thor, dit lui de venir me chercher ... Dit lui que je suis désolé et que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour me racheter ... Dit lui Heimdall s'il te plait ...

Loki retint un sanglot d'impuissance qui menaçait de s'échapper. Le dieu de la malice refusait de croire que sa famille l'abandonnait tout seul ici. Il refusait de croire qu'Heimdall puisse le regarder souffrir sans avoir la bonté de venir le chercher. Loki essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de sa pommette.

\- J'ai fait des erreurs mais je ne mérite pas ça ... Si ?

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, Loki enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Thor ne pouvait pas le laisser entre les mains de l'Ordre Noir malgré tout ce que Loki avait fait. Après tout, le dieu du tonnerre n'avait-il pas rattrapé son frère avant qu'il ne tombe dans les abîmes ? Se cramponnant à cet espoir comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Loki retint un nouveau sanglot. Et Frigga ? Pourquoi n'insistait-elle pas pour qu'on le retrouve ? Le jeune homme revit le visage interloqué de sa mère quand Thor lui avait annoncé que Loki avait envoyé le Destructeur pour le tuer. C'était faux ! Le Destructeur était pour le trio Palatin et lady Sif, pas pour Thor ! Loki ferma les yeux.

\- Heimdall par pitié, murmura t-il.

Toute sa famille ne pouvait pas lui avoir tourné le dos. Il avait probablement perdu Odin, mais de toute façon, ce dernier ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son fils, mais qu'en était-il de Frigga ? Avait-elle décidé que Loki ne méritait plus son amour ? Qu'il ne méritait pas tout ce qu'elle lui avait apprit ? Impossible. Loki ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le plafond blanc.

\- Ne me laissez pas ...

Le jeune homme se laissa submerger par son désespoir et s'endormit.

• • •

\- Comme c'est mignon.

Loki sortit de son sommeil agité en un instant. En face de lui se tenait une créature d'une laideur jamais vue, la peau grise, le crâne difforme et les yeux complètement noirs.

\- Je suis Mâchoire d'Ébènes, tu as le malheur de te trouver entre mes mains parce que tu as lamentablement fait échouer mes deux coéquipiers.

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres grisâtres de l'alien. Loki se redressa pour éviter de s'affaler aux pieds de la créature. Le jeune homme avait espéré se réveiller à Asgard, entouré de son frère et de sa mère. En fait, il avait simplement espéré se réveiller à Asgard, découvrir une cellule du palais ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mâchoire d'Ébène s'accroupi devant lui pour se mettre à hauteur des yeux de son prisonnier.

\- Tu vas regretter le traitement infligé par Proxima.

Loki décida que cet alien était finalement pire que Proxima. Au moins, cette dernière était animée par la haine, ce Mâchoire d'Ébène agissait par pur sadisme. L'alien tendit une main en avant. Soudain, Loki sentit la présence de la créature dans sa tête et se concentra pour la chasser. Le dieu de la malice se heurta à un mur. Mâchoire d'Ébène était d'une puissance exceptionnelle et sa présence dans l'esprit de Loki ne disparaîtrait que quand il l'aurait décidé. Le jeune homme sentit aussitôt l'envie de nuire de l'alien qui fouillait dans sa tête sans la moindre délicatesse. Il arrachait les souvenirs, les observait puis les rejetait avec la volonté de faire souffrir. Cela eu l'effet escompté, Loki émit un gémissement de douleur et s'agita. Mâchoire d'Ébène sourit et quitta l'esprit du dieu de la malice.

\- Tu sais qu'ils ne veulent plus de toi.

Loki secoua la tête.

\- Vous vous trompez.

L'alien ricana.

\- Ne te voiles pas la face, Loki d'Asgard. Si ton frère se souciait de toi, il serait venu te chercher.

\- Il ne sait pas où je suis.

\- Si, il le sait. Crois-tu vraiment que son ami omniscient ne t'as pas vu ? Ils se délectent de ta souffrance.

Loki ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que disait la créature, c'était bien trop douloureux. Le plus terrible était que Mâchoire d'Ébène ne répétait que les doutes qui envahissaient l'esprit de Loki. Le jeune homme se concentra de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses larmes. Que lui prenait-il, lui, Loki le dieu de la malice ? Il ne ferait pas souffrir sa dignité en versant des larmes devant une créature qui le torturait.

\- Allez vous faire voir, cracha t-il.

Mâchoire d'Ébène sourit.

\- Accroches-toi à tes espoirs tant que tu le peux, dans très peu de temps, nous te les arracherons et tu n'auras plus rien pour lutter contre l'Ordre Noir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre IV, Test du pouvoir du sceptre._

 _Je vous invite à écouter pendant votre lecture la chanson_ Flares _du groupe_ The Script _qui est juste magnifique et qui parles d'espoir ^^_

 _je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire de l'univers Marvel et des personnages qui y évoluent..._

* * *

Loki avait roulé sur le flanc pour se coucher contre la paroi de métal, lassé de rester assis. A cause de la lumière artificielle des plafonniers qui ne s'éteignait plus, le jeune homme avait perdu toute notion du temps, son corps lui-même ne savait plus quand dormir. Le soif asséchait la gorge du dieu de la malice et la faim lui tenaillait le ventre. Lui qui avait été habitué à la luxure supportait mal ses conditions de détention. Cela ne devait pourtant pas faire longtemps qu'il était enfermé, deux jours, trois peut-être ... C'était à se demander si l'Ordre Noir n'attendait pas qu'il meurt de faim. La visite de Mâchoire d'Ébène remontait à loin d'après les calculs de Loki, ce qui signifiait qu'un alien surgirait bientôt pour tenter de le convaincre de se soumettre. Le dieu de la malice toucha du bout des doigts une brûlure qui ornait sa poitrine. C'était la plus douloureuse car Proxima Minuit avait appliqué le fer incandescent à deux reprises sur ce point. Une dague naquit entre les doigts du jeune homme. Quand un alien passerait la porte, Loki lui sauterait à la gorge et le tuerait, tans pis s'il devait y laisser sa peau. De toute manière, quand le dieu de la malice avait décidé de lâcher Gungnir, il avait bien saisi les conséquences : la mort. Son arrivée dans ce lieu dangereux et inconnu offrait au jeune homme une opportunité unique de revoir sa décision ou d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait prévu. Qu'avait-il à perdre désormais ? Personne n'était venu le chercher, son plan pour détruire Jotunheim avait échoué et Odin n'avait même pas apprécié l'initiative de son fils. Désormais, s'il rentrait sur Asgard, Loki serait probablement enchaîné et jeté aux cachots. A moins que ... A moins que Thor ne lui ai pardonné. Avant son exil, le dieu du tonnerre était un homme arrogant et imbu de lui-même, bien trop égocentrique pour envisager le pardon, mais maintenant, Loki avait une chance. Tout cela, il le devait probablement à cette femme, cette humaine que Thor avait rencontrée. Le dieu de la malice ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à son frère, sur le pont. Loki avait ouvertement menacé cette femme, c'était ce qui avait poussé Thor à se battre contre lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Loki ne voulait surtout pas faire de mal à l'humaine. Une femme capable de ramener Thor à la raison devait être préservée à tout prix. Loki fit tournoyer la dague entre ses doigts. Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, il jeta une illusion. Sa magie créa une réplique du dieu de la malice, adossé au mur face à la porte, tandis que le vrai Loki devenait invisible à l'œil. Le jeune homme s'en frotta les mains. Aujourd'hui, il s'échappait.

• • •

La porte coulissa. Loki vérifia en hâte que son illusion tenait toujours et constata avec satisfaction que sa magie n'avait pas bougé. Silencieusement, le dieu de la malice se leva tandis que le regard de l'alien était rivé sur l'illusion. Il s'agissait de l'Autre, la créature hideuse qui avait récupéré Loki à son arrivée dans le Sanctuaire. Décidément, les aliens se succédaient dans sa cellule. A pas feutrés, le jeune homme s'approcha de l'Autre et s'apprêta à frapper. Tout était parfait, n'importe qui aurait été tué par l'attaque, mais pas l'Autre. L'alien pivota et tendit son sceptre droit sur Loki. Une décharge d'énergie en jaillit, frappant le dieu de la malice en pleine poitrine. Lorsque l'Asgardien heurta le mur, son illusion disparut, le révélant.

\- Tu peux tromper beaucoup de monde, fils d'Odin, mais pas moi.

Loki se redressa. Sa cage thoracique le faisait souffrir et une sensation fantôme de picotement traversait tout son corps. La dague du jeune homme avait atterri hors de sa portée.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair quand j'ai dit que je ne coopérerais pas.

L'Asgardien se leva pour faire face à l'Autre. La créature sourit.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rendre ta vie douloureuse en refusant alors que tu pourrais obtenir des privilèges ? Gouverner la Terre par exemple, cela ne te plairait-il pas, toi qui n'accédera jamais au trône d'Asgard ? Imagine un instant, Loki, dieu de la malice et roi de Midgard...

\- Je me fiche de Midgard et des trônes !

L'Autre eut un ricanement sinistre qui agita la matière non identifiée qui ornait le haut de son visage.

\- Mâchoire d'Ébène avait raison, tu n'es qu'un petit garçon en quête de l'amour paternel... Ne te baigne pas d'illusions, fils d'Odin, tu as trahi ton pays et ta famille, jamais tu n'auras la reconnaissance que tu attends.

Loki serra les dents. Il refusait d'écouter, il ne voulait pas entendre cette créature énoncer à voix haute ce que le dieu de la malice essayait de refouler au plus profond de lui. Ce que disait l'Autre, Loki le savait, seulement, il refusait de se faire à cette idée.

\- Tu le sais pourtant, tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux. Odin te déteste, jamais il n'a envisagé de te mettre sur le trône.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Tu n'es qu'une misérable créature qu'il a prit en pitié sur Jotunheim il y a des siècles, pourquoi le père de toute chose aurait-il perdu son temps à donner son amour à un monstre ?

Loki ferma les yeux. Ne plus voir l'Autre l'aidait à se convaincre que tout allait bien, que tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de l'alien n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges.

\- Regarde toi, tu es faible et pathétique, comment peux-tu prétendre égaler le dieu du tonnerre ?

Le jeune homme se composa un visage de marbre et darda son regard dans celui de l'Autre. Loki ferait croire à cet alien que ses paroles ne le touchaient pas, et l'Autre cesserait ses babillages qui donnaient à Loki l'impression qu'on enfonçait des clous dans son coeur.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis.

L'Autre fit un pas en avant et pointa la pointe du sceptre droit sur le coeur du dieu de la malice. Ce dernier recula, son dos entrant en contact avec le mur. Ainsi acculé, Loki crut que l'alien avait perdu patience et allait le transpercer de son arme. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Plutôt que de mourir, Loki sentit une force surpuissante s'infiltrer dans son corps. La magie du sceptre envahit le sang du dieu, fut projetée dans chaque artère, chaque veine par les battements de son coeur. Une lueur bleue apparue sous sa peau, remontant jusqu'au visage de Loki et faisant virer ses yeux du bleu au noir de jais.

\- Sens-tu le contrôle de la gemme ? Nous l'appelons pierre de l'esprit.

A l'intérieur, Loki luttait de toute ses forces pour repousser l'emprise de la pierre. La magie qui animait le dieu de la malice combattait avec hargne celle qui était apportée par le sceptre.

\- Il s'agit de quelque chose de tout à fait singulier qui permet de contrôler l'esprit des êtres vivants... Thanos est prêt à te prêter le pouvoir de cette gemme si tu acceptes sa proposition.

Le pouvoir de la pierre était puissant, violent et destructeur, mais le dieu de la malice l'était également. Tandis que son esprit luttait contre l'emprise de la gemme, l'Autre sourit.

\- Tu es bien plus puissant que tu en as l'air, Asgardien.

Soudain, profitant d'un instant de faiblesse, la pierre déchaîna son pouvoir à la demande de l'Autre. Loki émit un hoquet de terreur. Devant les yeux du jeune homme, les murs de la cellule disparurent, remplacés par les abysses sans fin qui s'étendaient sous le pont arc-en-ciel.

\- Non Loki.

La douleur qui s'était emparée du jeune dieu à cet instant réapparut, créant un vide béant dans sa poitrine. Alors que Loki croisait le regard de Thor, ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. Lâcha Gungnir. Loki plongea dans les ténèbres. Cette fois, c'était Thor qui l'y avait jeté.

La magie du dieu de la malice n'avait cessé de le défendre contre l'agression. D'une puissante vague, celle-ci éjecta l'emprise de la pierre de l'esprit hors du corps du jeune homme. Loki reprit son souffle dans un râle, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Ce n'était pas réel, la vision n'était pas réel. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, tout cela provenait de la gemme et de l'Autre. Thor ne l'avait pas lâché. Non. Thor avait supplié Loki de ne pas lâcher prise. Deux dagues foncèrent droit sur l'Autre. L'alien tendit une main devant lui et arrêta les armes à quelques centimètres de son visage. D'un geste, il les envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Haletant, Loki lança un regard assassin à la créature difforme qui lui souriait.

\- Osez encore une fois vous infiltrer dans ma tête et je vous tuerais, menaça t-il d'un ton glacial.

L'Autre sourit.

\- Aurais-tu peur de te retrouver face à la vérité, jeune dieu ?

\- Je connais la vérité, ma famille va venir me chercher et ils vous tueront tous.

\- Tu es enfermé ici depuis trois jours, ne crois-tu pas que ta chère famille aurait déjà du se manifester ?

Trois jours déjà. Loki n'avait cessé d'appeler Heimdall à l'aide, ce à quoi le gardien du pont n'avait jamais répondu.

\- Ils sont à ma recherche.

\- Pourquoi continuer à chercher l'approbation de ta famille alors qu'en te détachant d'eux, tu pourrais explorer tout ton pouvoir ?

Le dieu de la malice ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'endroit où auraient dut se trouver les yeux de l'Autre.

\- Je ne serais pas l'esclave de Thanos.

\- Il n'a jamais été question d'esclavage. Thanos te propose une alliance, tes pouvoirs combinés à ceux du sceptre.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Récupérer le cube cosmique sur Midgard. Une autre pierre de l'infini.

\- Je ne suis pas coursier.

\- En contrepartie, tu obtiendrais une armée. Et Midgard.

Loki serra les poings, ravalant la colère qui l'envahissait pour garder un visage calme.

\- Je n'aspire pas à gouverner un royaume.

\- Alors à quoi aspires-tu, fils d'Odin ? Tout le monde souhaite quelque chose.

L'image de Thor lâchant Gungnir défila devant les yeux de Loki et un sentiment de panique l'envahit. Et si cela s'était réellement passé ? Et si Thor avait voulu tuer son frère tout comme Loki avait tenté de le faire sur le pont arc-en-ciel ? Le dieu de la malice fit de son mieux pour chasser ses doutes. Tout cela faisait partie de la stratégie de l'Autre pour le convaincre.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

L'alien soupira, visiblement déçu. Il secoua la tête et regarda le sceptre. Lorsque la pointe s'approcha de la poitrine de Loki, celui-ci s'esquiva, repoussant l'arme au plus loin de lui. Si cette chose le touchait encore, le jeune dieu risquait d'y laisser sa tête et ses espoirs. Il ne devait pas oublier que Thor l'aimait. Soudain, Loki se retrouva immobilisé, paralysé par le pouvoir télékinésique de l'Autre.

\- Avec tous tes doutes et contradictions, je pensais qu'il serait plus facile de te convaincre, déclara l'alien.

La pointe du sceptre heurta la poitrine de Loki, à l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur. La magie de la pierre de l'esprit se combina une nouvelle fois au liquide vital de Loki pour envahir son corps entier. Les yeux du jeune homme virèrent au noir avant de prendre une teinte bleue translucide. Loki vit alors la salle dans laquelle étaient entreposés les trésors d'Odin.

\- Arrête !

Le regard rivé sur l'Écrin des Hivers d'Antan et sur ses mains bleues, Loki ne bougea pas.

\- Suis-je maudit ?

\- Non.

\- Que suis-je ?

Le dieu de la malice reposa le coffret sur son socle avant de se tourner vers son père. Sa peau était devenue bleue, recouverte de tatouages, ses yeux rouges.

\- Tu es mon fils.

La surprise laissa place à la colère dans l'esprit de Loki. Alors qu'il avait posé la question, le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Il n'était pas Asgardien, il venait de Jotunheim. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un de ces répugnants Géants des Glaces.

\- Le fils de Laufey, dit Odin.

\- Le fils de Laufey ? répéta Loki, interloqué.

Tandis qu'Odin soutenait qu'il n'avait prit l'enfant que dans le but de le sauver, Loki sentit le mensonge. Il était le dieu de la malice et lui même un habile menteur, son père ne le tromperait pas.

\- Dites-moi ! hurla t-il, le corps tremblant de rage.

La paix entre Jotunheim et Asgard. Loki n'avait été sauvé qu'afin de servir de marchandise lors d'un futur traité de paix. L'injustice ressentie par le jeune homme était immense, il peinait à respirer. Les yeux humides, Loki comprit pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu égaler Thor aux yeux de leur père. Il comprit pourquoi Odin n'avait jamais envisagé de céder sa place à son fils cadet sur le trône. Odin affirmait l'avoir gardé dans le secret pour le protéger, Loki ne pouvait l'admettre.

\- Parce que je suis le monstres qu'on trouve dans les histoires que les parents racontent à leurs enfants le soir ?

\- Arrête ...

\- Tout s'explique maintenant. Pourquoi vous m'avez préféré Thor durant toutes ces années...

\- Écoute ...

\- Parce que peut importe à quel point vous dites m'aimer, vous ne pourrez jamais accepter un Géant des Glaces sur le trône d'Asgard !

Le stress accumulé par Odin le fit chavirer. Le père de toute chose s'effondra sur les marches de la salle, sombrant dans un Sommeil d'Odin dont son corps avait besoin pour récupérer.

Loki inspira une grande goulée d'air, submergé par la panique. Ce moment de sa vie lui avait brisé le coeur autant que le dégoût sur le visage d'Odin sur le pont arc-en-ciel.

\- Regarde, Asgardien, tu ne laisses que la tristesse et la honte dans ton sillage. A cause de toi, ton père a plongé dans un Sommeil duquel il a failli ne jamais se réveiller.

Loki passa une main sur son visage. L'alien lui embrouillait l'esprit et le manipulait de sorte à lui faire croire des mensonges.

\- Sortez d'ici. Laissez les deux guerriers me brûler la peau si vous voulez mais ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi.

Le regard lourd de menace, Loki s'écarta de l'Autre et chercha un appui sur le mur. Ses mains étaient parcourues de tremblements, son coeur battait à un rythme effréné. Tout ça à cause du venin contenu dans les paroles de ce maudit alien.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, fils d'Odin. Tu reverras Corvus et Proxima bien assez tôt, susurra l'Autre.

L'alien sourit et se retira sans un mot de plus. Loki se laissa glisser contre le mur et prit son visage entre ses mains, retenant le flot de larmes qui menaçait de le submerger.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre V._

 _L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas..._

* * *

Proxima Minuit et Corvus Glaive étaient entrés dans la cellule d'un pas de conquérant. Loki ne prit pas la peine de se lever à leur arrivée. Pourquoi ferait-il le moindre effort pour ces créatures ? Proxima souriait, ce qui agaçait le jeune dieu au plus au point. Comme il aurait aimé faire ravaler son sourire à cette alien ! Celle-ci tenait entre ses doigts une seringue que Loki n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Le tube contenait un liquide ambré que Proxima regardait avec un air ravi. Corvus Glaive s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'immobiliser. Alors que l'alien s'emparait de son bras, Loki lui asséna un coup de coude dans la figure et s'écarta, le visage de marbre. Surpris, Corvus sourit.

\- Ta rencontre avec l'Autre ne t'as pas fait comprendre que tout espoir de t'en sortir était vain ?

\- Il faut beaucoup me répéter les choses pour que je les comprenne.

Corvus ricana à sa remarque, mais à l'inverse, cela ne sembla pas du tout amuser Proxima. Les sourcils froncés, l'alien traversa la cellule jusqu'à Loki. D'un geste, elle dirigea la seringue sur la jugulaire du jeune homme qui dévia son bras et s'esquiva à nouveau. Proxima fulminait. Avec un cri de rage, elle se jeta sur Loki. Le dieu de la malice repoussa l'alien d'un coup de poing et lança une dague droit sur elle. Son habilité au lancé de couteau était reconnue à Asgard, et si l'Ordre Noir ne connaissaient pas encore ses capacités, Loki les leur montrerait. Proxima recula en gémissant pour arracher la dague solidement plantée dans sa gorge. Une rivière de sang s'écoula de la plaie et l'alien s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Qu'as-tu fait imbécile ! s'écria Corvus Glaive.

L'alien se précipita auprès de sa compagne, mais plutôt que de l'aider, il récupéra la seringue tombée à terre. Avec une vitesse surprenante, il se jeta sur Loki. L'Asgardien tenta de s'écarter de la trajectoire de la créature, mais Corvus fut plus rapide. Il plaqua Loki contre le mur et planta la seringue dans sa jugulaire pour injecter le liquide qu'elle contenait dans son sang. L'alien saisit ensuite Proxima dans ses bras et quitta en toute hâte la cellule.

Loki grimaça, ressentant déjà l'effet du poison. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, en proie à une violente sensation de brûlure qui se propageait de son cou à tout son corps. Avec un hurlement de souffrance, le dieu de la malice plaqua sa main à l'endroit où la toxine avait été injectée. Loki avait l'impression d'avoir été poignardé à cet endroit, à l'exception que désormais, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler violemment. Le front de l'Asgardien se couvrit de sueur. Alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur se propageait dans tout son corps, il hurla à nouveau.

• • •

Le supplice du jeune homme se prolongea durant un temps interminable. Lorsqu'une nouvelle décharge de douleur le secoua, Loki s'évanouit enfin.

 _Je veux rentrer chez moi. Le palais doré d'Asgard brillait de mille feux. Le pont arc-en-ciel se détachait sur la vaste étendue d'eau. Les deux planètes jumelles dans le ciel semblaient prête à entrer en collision avec Asgard. Peut importe à quel point vous dites m'aimer, vous ne pourrez jamais accepter un Géant des Glaces sur le trône d'Asgard ! Deux corbeaux volaient autour du trône éclatant. Loki et Thor riaient avant le couronnement du dieu du tonnerre. J'ai attendu ce jour autant que toi, tu es mon frère et mon ami ... Il m'arrive de t'envier mais ne doute jamais de mon amour. Thor posa sa main sur l'épaule de Loki. A quoi je ressemble ? A un roi. Le regard orangé d'Heimdall, suspicieux, semblait sonder l'âme de Loki. Tu m'as juré fidélité, n'est-ce-pas ? Thor repoussait les attaques de Loki sans jamais frapper. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pour faire ce que Père n'a jamais fait et quand il se réveillera, il verra à quel point ce que j'ai fait était sage !_

Loki se redressa dans un sursaut. La sensation de brûlure était toujours présente, mais bien plus supportable. Le dieu de la malice essuya son front humide de sueur et s'adossa au mur. Le sang battait à ses tempes et il était en proie à un violent mal de tête. Haletant, le jeune homme chassa les restes de son rêve au plus profond de son esprit. Loki frotta la petite piqûre dans son cou et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais enduré pareille souffrance que celle causée par le liquide ambré. Les membres du jeune homme étaient encore engourdis et ses mains étaient toujours parcourues de légers tremblements. Plus jamais il ne voulait subir cela, et Loki ferait tout pour s'éviter une autre séance de torture de ce genre. L'Asgardien leva les yeux vers le plafond comme si cela avait put lui permettre de voir son pays. Heimdall l'avait abandonné, le gardien du pont refusait de lui venir en aide, signant probablement l'arrêt de mort de Loki. Le dieu de la malice était seul, oublié de tous, même Thor ne se préoccupait pas de son sort. Que lui restait-il ? Rien. Rien à part des regrets. Oh oui, un tas de regrets. Loki n'avait jamais voulu faire souffrir son frère, c'était la colère qui l'avait poussé à lui dire toutes ces horreurs. Désormais, le jeune dieu était rongé par la culpabilité. Si Thor n'avait pas réussi à briser le pont, Loki aurait transpercé son frère et l'aurait tué. Comment avait-il put songer un instant à faire cela ?

• • •

L'Asgardien sursauta quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit avec un tintement. Entra alors une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, les mains entravées et maintenue en respect par Corvus Glaive et sa lance.

\- Sif ?

\- Loki ?

Interloqué, le dieu de la malice dévisagea la captive avec des yeux ronds. Que faisait la guerrière Asgardienne ici ? Et surtout, comment l'Ordre Noir avait-il put mettre la main sur elle ? Loki se souvenait qu'il avait chuté dans les abîmes, puis il s'était réveillé une première fois au milieu du vide intersidéral, en présence de l'Autre avant de se réveiller une seconde fois dans cette cellule. Sif ne pouvait pas être tombée elle aussi. Alors que Corvus Glaive défaisait les liens de la guerrière, celle-ci lui envoya son coude dans le visage et chercha à s'enfuir. Le géant de pierre apparut alors entre elle et la sortie, obligeant l'Asgardienne à rester dans la cellule. Tout en maugréant un flot d'insultes, Corvus quitta la geôle, la porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement sec. Le regard étincelant de colère, Sif se tourna vers Loki, toujours assis à même le sol.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- Nous sommes dans une cellule, répondit Loki.

Il n'appréciait pas Sif et la jeune femme ne l'appréciait pas, lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur Asgard, les deux jeunes dieux passaient leur temps à se chamailler et à se houspiller. De plus, Sif s'était toujours méfiée de Loki. Le dieu de la malice avait par ailleurs compris que la guerrière le soupçonnait de comploter contre Thor. Mais ce que Sif ne savait pas, c'était la véritable intention de Loki lorsqu'il avait décidé de ne pas plaider la cause de son frère envers Odin.

\- Ca ne me fait pas rire, Loki. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Sif tourna sur elle-même et son regard se posa sur le plafond.

\- Heimdall ! appela t-elle. Heimdall aide-moi !

\- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai déjà essayé. Ce traître n'est jamais venu.

La guerrière Asgardienne jeta un regard mauvais en direction de Loki. Les poings de la jeune femme s'ouvraient et se fermaient de manière convulsive, comme si elle se retenait de frapper quelque chose.

\- Il n'y a qu'un traître ici, et c'est toi. Heimdall peut bien te laisser mourir dans cette cage, mais moi il ne me laissera pas tomber, cracha t-elle.

Loki se rembrunit. S'il n'était pas habitué aux constantes railleries de l'Asgardienne, cette remarque l'aurait probablement plongé dans le trouble.

\- Ne me provoque pas, Sif.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Regarde dans quel état tu es, je suis sure que tu ne tiens même pas debout.

Le dieu de la malice arqua un sourcil mais ne bougea pas. Il aurait aimé clouer le bec de Sif en lui montrant qu'il restait en parfait état physique, mais finalement, faire un effort comme celui-ci lui semblait inutile.

\- Tu rigoleras moins dans quelques jours.

Sif se laissa glisser contre le mur à l'opposé de Loki qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux. C'était à se demander si la guerrière ne craignait pas que le dieu de la malice lui saute à la gorge. Loki décida d'ignorer la jeune femme tant qu'elle se montrerait aussi désagréable. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Corvus Glaive, visiblement hors de lui. Loki craignit un instant que la colère de l'alien ne soit dirigée contre lui. Peut-être que Proxima était morte, alors Corvus voudrait probablement la venger. Ce ne fut pas le cas. L'alien se dirigea droit vers Sif, fit tournoyer sa lance entre ses mains et avant que l'Asgardienne ne puisse se lever, il la poignarda. Loki écarquilla les yeux. Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver à Sif, sa mort ne lui faisait que peu d'effet, c'était surtout la brutalité du moment qui plongea le jeune homme dans un bref étourdissement. Lorsque Corvus s'approcha de Loki, ce dernier se leva, prêt à se battre. La haine brûlait dans les yeux noirs de l'alien. A la première attaque, le dieu de la malice évita la lance qui passa au dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme eut le regret de constater que la faim et la soif diminuaient considérablement ses réflexes. Corvus enchaîna les coups que Loki tâchait d'éviter de son mieux. Il s'écarta de Corvus et envoya sur l'alien deux dagues aiguisées. L'alien aurait été poignardé comme l'avait été son épouse s'il n'avait pas dévié les projectiles de sa lance. Avec un cri de rage, Corvus se jeta sur Loki, enfonçant la pointe en forme de serre de rapace dans la poitrine du dieu de la malice. L'Asgardien tituba, la douleur se propageant sur son torse comme le sang qui s'épanouissait autour de la lame. Corvus le poussa en arrière avec un sourire satisfait et quitta la cellule. Loki se laissa tomber sur le sol, le visage tordu dans une grimace de souffrance. Pourquoi l'alien l'avait-il poignardé ? Thanos s'était-il finalement lassé d'attendre ? C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver ... pas avant que Loki ne sache si Mâchoire d'Ébène avait menti ... Et si le télépathe avait raison ? Et si Thor avait jeté son frère dans le vide pour le tuer, pour se venger ? Et Odin ... Si Loki mourrait maintenant, il perdait toute chance de se racheter auprès de son père. Comme Loki aurait voulu pouvoir expliquer au père de toute chose que toutes ses actions n'avaient été réalisées que dans le but de lui plaire ... Loki succomba à la douleur et sombra dans l'inconscience.

• • •

L'Autre écarta la pointe du sceptre de la poitrine du dieu Asgardien. Les yeux de Loki retrouvèrent une teinte bleue alors qu'il battait des paupières pour revenir à lui. Lentement, son esprit sortait de la torpeur imposée par la puissance de la gemme. Haletant, le dieu de la malice foudroya l'alien du regard. Tout avait semblé si réel ...

\- Tu as regardé cette femme mourir sans éprouver la moindre compassion, constata l'Autre.

Loki ne put nier l'évidence. Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage humide de sueur. Avoir vu Sif dans la vision crée de toute pièce par la pierre de l'esprit le laissait perplexe. Peut-être que dans sa solitude, il avait accepté de voir n'importe qui tant que cette personne venait d'Asgard.

\- Tu es machiavélique, calculateur et égoïste, comment peux-tu penser un instant que ta famille te pardonnera ?

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi, répéta Loki.

\- Détrompe-toi, Asgardien. J'ai étudié ton esprit, je connais chacun de tes doutes et espoirs, aussi ridicules et irréalisables soient-ils.

Loki resta muet devant la remarque. Son regard tomba alors sur le sceptre. S'il mettait la main sur l'objet, il pourrait contraindre l'Autre à lui obéir, puis s'échapperait. L'alien semblait capable de magie, mais n'était certainement pas un guerrier.

\- N'y pense même pas, les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour toi, l'interrompis l'Autre.

Loki fronça les sourcils. L'alien fouillait son esprit avec discrétion, sans se laisser voir, exactement comme le dieu de la malice savait le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez de moi ? gronda t-il.

\- Que tu coopères. Penses à tous les bénéfices que tu en tirerais : une terre à gouverner, une chance de prouver à ton frère que tu vaux autant que lui...

\- J'ai déjà dit que je me fichais du trône !

\- Mais qu'en est-il de ta volonté d'égaler ton frère ?

La pointe du sceptre entra en contact avec la poitrine de Loki. Ce dernier recula vivement, se retrouvant acculé contre le mur.

La cellule disparue, remplacée par la salle circulaire de l'Observatoire d'Heimdall. Thor avait été jeté à terre par un coup asséné par Loki.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu le trône. Je voulais seulement être ton égal !

L'Autre écarta le sceptre.

\- La rancœur, la colère ... Quand tu combattais Thor, tu voulais le tuer.

\- Vous n'en savez rien ! hurla Loki.

\- Tu ne fais que te voiler la face, dieu de la malice. Tu n'obtiendras jamais l'amour de ta famille parce que tu n'es pas comme ils voudraient que tu sois.

\- Thor m'aime !

\- Thor t'a laissé tomber dans les abîmes.

\- Il ne pouvait pas me retenir !

\- Il t'a laissé tomber. Et regarde toi maintenant, tu es seul, abandonné de tous. Aucun Asgardien ne te regrette.

\- Il me croit mort !

\- Peut-être t'ont-ils cru mort un certain temps, mais Heimdall sait forcément où tu es. Ils t'ont abandonné.

\- Non !

\- Tu es seul.

\- Non !

\- Personne ne viendra pour toi. Abandonne tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas prouver à ta famille que tu es digne de leur amour, puisqu'elle n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de toi.

Loki ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une dague était apparue dans sa main. Une dague qu'il enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la carotide de l'alien. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Autre et il disparut.

L'Asgardien enfoui son visage entre ses mains, envahi par le doute. Les paroles de l'Autre n'étaient que poison, il le savait et pourtant ... Ce que disait l'alien n'était pas dénué de sens. Pourquoi Thor ne venait-il pas chercher Loki ? Probablement parce qu'il avait souhaité sa mort. L'Autre ne se trompait pas, Thor avait laissé tomber Loki dans les Abysses et maintenant, il l'abandonnait à son triste sort entre les mains de l'Ordre Noir. Loki laissa échapper un sanglot. Il ne pouvait croire que cela arrivait. Le jeune homme aimait son frère alors Thor ne pouvait le haïr ... Et s'il le haïssait, il ne pouvait au moins souhaiter sa mort !

\- Thor aide moi je t'en prie !

Une larme solitaire roula sur la pommette de Loki.

* * *

 _Je voudrais m'expliquer à propos de la vision que Loki a de Sif parce que ça peut sembler étrange qu'il la voit elle x) C'est donc Sif qui apparaît dans la vision pour trois raisons : tout d'abord Loki se sent tellement seul qu'il est prêt à voir n'importe qui, même quelqu'un qu'il n'apprécie pas, ensuite, Sif vient d'Asgard et permet à Loki d'avoir un morceau de "chez lui" à travers elle, et enfin, Sif est la seule à avoir vu clair dans son jeu dans_ Thor 1 _, donc ça lui a permit d'un peu remettre Loki à sa place._

 _Aussi, concernant les passages en italiques et les visions qui ne sont pas démarquées du reste du texte : l'illusion et la réalité se mélangent dans la tête de Loki, il ne discerne plus ses souvenirs des visions crées par la gemme comme c'est le cas pour sa "fausse mort" qu'il croyait réelle._

 _N'hésitez pas à me partager votre point de vue dans une review ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre VI, le dernier qui traite de la captivité de Loki mais peut-être pas le dernier de cette fic, j'en reparlerais à la fin du chapitre ^^_

 _Pour lire, je vous propose d'écouter en même temps_ Ameno _du groupe_ ERA.

 _Aucun personnage de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient..._

* * *

Le double illusoire de l'Autre déposa un plateau devant Loki et s'évapora avec un rictus satisfait. Le ventre de Loki émit un grognement et le jeune dieu se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture. Le contenu du bol n'était pas identifiable mais peut importait à l'Agsardien, bien trop affamé pour rechigner à manger. Il engloutit ensuite la quasi totalité d'une bouteille d'eau et soupira de soulagement. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas nourri ? Cinq jours ? La dernière fois qu'on lui avait proposé de l'eau devait également remonter à deux jours. Loki contempla la fourchette en métal qui trônait sur le plateau. L'Ordre Noir était si confiant qu'il ne prenait même pas de précautions. De toute façon, fourchette ou pas, Loki était tout à fait capable de se procurer ses propres armes. Le dieu de la malice repoussa le plateau et se leva. A cause de son jeûne, le dieu de la malice avait considérablement perdu ses forces, mais, il se sentait désormais prêt à marcher et à se battre de nouveau. Le jeune homme se mit à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à un plan d'évasion. Son cerveau habituellement si fertile lorsqu'il s'agissait de créer des fourberies ne lui était pourtant d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui. Pourquoi était-il incapable de trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici ? Loki s'arrêta au milieu de sa cellule et serra les poings. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution : coopérer. Mais cela allait contre tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé... Attaquer Midgard c'était se mettre à dos Thor.

La porte de la cellule coulissa, révélant l'Autre. Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Il haïssait cet alien monstrueux et aurait donné cher pour pouvoir le tuer de ses mains, malheureusement, cette satanée créature voyait arriver chaque coup porté par le dieu de la malice.

\- As-tu reconsidéré notre proposition, Asgardien ?

\- Expliquez moi le plan encore une fois, répondit Loki d'un ton sec.

L'Autre sourit, certain d'avoir franchi un cap important.

\- Tu te rends sur Midgard, avec le sceptre bien sûr, récupère le Tesseract et ouvre grâce à lui un portail menant au Sanctuaire. Quand ce sera fait, les Chitauris, ton armée, envahiront la Terre et tu pourras gouverner les humains comme bon te semble.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi pour ça ? N'importe quel imbécile peut récupérer une pierre.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple pierre, c'est la gemme de l'espace ! Nous avons besoin d'un guerrier puissant pour aller la chercher, car les humains la défendront farouchement.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que vous m'offrirez une terre à gouverner après.

\- Thanos sait remercier ceux qui l'aident.

Loki arqua un sourcil. En répondant à la demande du Titan Fou, il pourrait exercer son droit légitime : régner.

\- Cesse d'hésiter ainsi, es-tu aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point notre proposition te serais bénéfique ?

L'Autre pointa le sceptre vers la poitrine de Loki qui recula vivement, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Écartez ça de moi, gronda t-il.

\- Acceptes la proposition de Thanos.

\- Je dois encore réfléchir.

\- Ne sois pas trop long.

Mais sans prévenir, l'Autre bondit en avant et la pointe du sceptre heurta la poitrine de Loki.

\- Ton père ne t'as jamais aimé, tu n'étais qu'un trophée pour lui. Ton frère t'a toujours surpassé, il est meilleur que toi dans chaque domaine, et il t'a jeté dans les Abysses. C'est à cause de lui que tu est ici, torturé par l'Ordre Noir. C'est à Thor que tu dois en vouloir, tout ce qu'il t'arrive est sa faute.

Alors que la magie surpuissante de la gemme de l'esprit cherchait à envelopper chaque souvenir, chaque pensée de Loki, le jeune homme luttait de toutes ses forces. Des visions du passé défilèrent devant les yeux du dieu de la malice, modifiées en partie par la pierre. Avec hargne, Loki s'empara du premier souvenir qu'il put attraper et l'enfoui au plus profond de son esprit.

L'Autre écarta le sceptre, observant le dieu de la malice avec curiosité. Loki ouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- As-tu réfléchi ? demanda l'alien.

\- Je ...

L'esprit embrouillé de Loki n'était pas sûr de comprendre la question. La proposition. La possibilité de prendre une revanche sur Thor en asservissant les humains que le dieu du tonnerre aimait tant. Et prendre une revanche sur Odin en lui montrant que Loki aussi pouvait gouverner, même si ce n'était pas sur Asgard.

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Vraiment ?

L'Autre jubilait. Et dire qu'il n'avait fallu qu'une petite suggestion de la pierre de l'esprit pour convaincre le dieu Asgardien ! C'était presque trop simple.

\- Quelle est ta réponse ?

Et pourtant, alors que Loki mourrait d'envie de se venger de sa famille, un tout petit, un infime souvenir tentait de remonter à la surface de son esprit perturbé par la manipulation mentale.

 _\- Nerveux mon frère ?_

 _Thor se mit à rire._

 _\- M'as-tu déjà vu nerveux ?_

 _\- Il y a eu cette fois, sur Nornheim ..._

 _\- Ce n'était pas de la nervosité, mon frère. C'était l'excitation du combat. Sinon comment aurais-je put combattre une centaine de guerriers et tous les tuer ?_

 _\- Je crois pourtant me souvenir que c'est parce que je nous ai fait disparaître dans un nuage de fumée que nous avons pu nous enfuir._

 _Le dieu du tonnerre s'esclaffa._

 _\- Certains combattent, d'autres font des tours de magie._

 _Alors qu'un serviteur riait sous cape, Loki transforma le contenu du gobelet doré tenu par l'homme d'un geste de la main. Trois serpents bleus s'en échappèrent. Le serviteur lâcha brusquement le plateau et recula avec un cri d'effroi. Loki s'amusa de son tour et arrêta l'illusion devant le regard effrayé du serviteur. Alors que le laquais s'écartait, un nouveau valet fit son apparition, tenant entre ses mains le casque ailé de Thor._

 _\- Oh, jolies plumes, remarqua le dieu de la malice avec ironie._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas encore jouer à ça, n'est-ce-pas, vachette ? rétorqua Thor._

 _\- C'était sincère !_

 _\- Tu es incapable de sincérité._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _Loki darda son regard dans celui de son frère, toute trace d'ironie ayant quitté son visage._

 _\- J'ai attendu ce jour autant que toi, tu es mon frère et mon ami ... Il m'arrive de t'envier mais ne doute jamais de mon amour._

 _Surpris, Thor chercha un signe de moquerie sur le visage de Loki, mais celui-ci était sincère. Le dieu du tonnerre esquissa un léger sourire et porta une main derrière la nuque de son frère._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Maintenant embrassons-nous..._

 _\- Stop !_

 _Thor et Loki rirent sincèrement, peut-être pour la dernière fois._

Était-ce de l'amour ? Loki ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Rien n'était clair dans son esprit, entre le combat qu'il avait mené contre son frère sur le pont arc-en-ciel puis sa chute dans les Abysses ... Comment Thor en était-il arrivé à le lâcher dans le vide, à le condamner à la mort ? Loki sentit son coeur se serrer. L'Autre montra les dents.

\- A quoi penses-tu, Asgardien ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

Loki leva les yeux vers l'alien. Dans son trouble, le dieu de la malice avait fermé son esprit à la vision scrutatrice de l'Autre. La créature ne pouvait ainsi voir le tout dernier souvenir intact, peut-être le plus précieux de tous.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il aurait voulu me tuer ? demanda Loki à voix basse.

\- Oh, tu veux que j'énumère toutes les raisons possibles ? rétorqua l'Autre, cynique.

Comme Loki restait muet, l'alien serra les poings.

\- Tu as essayé de le surpasser aux yeux d'Odin et tu as failli réussir. Il veut se venger de toi.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille ...

Avec une rage non dissimulée, l'Autre pointa le sceptre droit sur le coeur de Loki. Les souvenirs modifiés repassèrent devant les yeux du dieu de la malice, plus virulents que la fois précédente, montrant un Thor plus agressif. Loki écarquilla les yeux du terreur.

\- Vois son désir de te faire du mal. Il voulait te tuer sur ce pont, il t'aurait tué s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par la destruction de Jotunheim. Il fallait qu'il t'empêche d'atteindre ton but avant de t'achever.

Comme paralysé, Loki garda le regard dans le vague, une expression de douleur sur le visage. L'Autre enrageait. Pourquoi ce fichu dieu de la malice était-il aussi peiné ? D'après ce que l'alien savait de Loki, l'altération de ses souvenirs aurait dut le faire enrager, attiser son désir de vengeance !

\- Faible créature, marmonna l'alien, les dents serrées.

Une fois encore, il appuya le sceptre sur la poitrine de Loki et déchaîna le pouvoir de la gemme. Loki ferma les yeux, contracta la mâchoire. C'était comme si une tempête de souvenirs et d'émotions se déchaînait dans la tête du jeune dieu. L'Autre se mit alors à modifier les souvenirs liés à Odin, persuadé que cela déclencherait la haine du dieu de la malice. L'alien rompit le contact de la gemme. Le regard de Loki était vide tandis qu'il reprenait lentement conscience et que son esprit séparait le vrai du faux. Par miracle, l'Asgardien avait put une fois encore préserver le souvenir de sa discussion avec Thor, juste avant le couronnement, mais celui-ci était si petit, si infime que cela le rendait presque invisible. Loki releva la tête, toute trace de confusion ayant quitté ses traits. Son regard étincelait.

\- Allez-y, envoyez-moi sur Midgard avec votre armée. Le Tesseract sera à vous.

L'Autre sourit, un éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres. L'alien jubilait.

\- Patience jeune dieu, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Loki inclina la tête en guise d'approbation, regardant avidement le sceptre contenant la pierre de l'esprit. Avec cet objet en sa possession, le dieu de la malice serait invincible, il s'entourerait d'une armée surpuissante qui lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil et asservirait ces stupides humains que son frère aimait tant. Bientôt, Midgard serait à lui et Thor serait obligé de venir pour libérer la planète. Alors, Loki affronterait le dieu du tonnerre et le tuerait, parce qu'après tout, puisque Thor avait lui-même voulu éliminer son frère, ce ne serait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Un rictus mesquin étira les lèvres de Loki. Oui, les habitants de Midgard payeraient pour ce qu'avait fait Thor.

• • •

Escorté par l'Autre, Loki fut conduit dans une grande salle au fond de laquelle trônait Thanos. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres balafrées du Titan lorsqu'il vit apparaître le dieu de la malice. L'Autre ploya le genou devant Thanos. Loki leva les yeux au ciel devant la faiblesse de l'alien. Pour une créature capable de télékinésie et de tout un tas d'autres prouesses magiques, l'Autre courbait l'échine devant Thanos tel un misérable chien battu.

\- Mon cher serviteur t'as convaincu de te joindre à moi, Asgardien ?

Loki acquiesça, le regard plongé dans celui du Titan Fou. Le jeune homme prenait un plaisir sournois à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le géant.

\- J'imagine que c'est pour prendre ta revanche sur le dieu du tonnerre que tu veux envahir la Terre ?

\- Pour faire souffrir Thor comme il m'a fait souffrir, rectifia Loki.

Thor avait empêché Loki d'obtenir l'amour d'Odin, puis il l'avait envoyé droit entre les griffes de l'Ordre Noir, cela méritait amplement une petite vengeance. Le regard de Loki se fit plus dur, plus sombre à l'évocation de son frère. Le minuscule souvenir du couronnement tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la conscience du dieu de la malice, mais il fut submergé par toutes les visions déformées par la pierre de l'esprit. Thanos s'esclaffa bruyamment.

\- La haine est un sentiment très puissant, peut-être même le plus fort de tous, commenta t-il.

Le rire du Titan s'arrêta brusquement. Loki fronça les sourcils devant ce phénomène auquel il assistait pour la seconde fois. Cet alien était bel et bien fou à lier.

\- Tu accompagneras l'Autre dans son voyage, il cherche à localiser les quatre pierres de l'infini que nous ne possédons pas encore.

L'Autre acquiesça silencieusement. Loki jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'alien au visage difforme. Le dieu de la malice aurait préféré que cette sournoise créature et son sceptre diabolique restent loin de lui. Thanos croisa les mains devant lui, accablant Loki du poids de son regard.

\- Agenouille-toi devant moi, dieu de la malice, déclara t-il.

L'Asgardien serra si fort les poings que la marque de ses ongles s'imprima dans ses paumes. Bien que ce geste répugnait au dieu de la malice, il sentait bien que cela était nécessaire. Loki avait désormais un nouvel objectif bien plus important que celui qu'il avait avant. Le temps où le jeune dieu cherchait l'amour de son père était révolu. Un nouvel homme était né, création de la pierre de l'esprit et de la haine. Si Loki voulait se venger de Thor, il devait feindre la soumission devant Thanos le Titan Fou. La mâchoire contractée, l'Asgardien posa un genou à terre.

\- Bien, très bien. Va, l'Autre t'attends, il t'apprendra à utiliser le sceptre.

L'alien attendait près de la porte. Loki se redressa et rejoignit l'Autre d'une démarche souple, pleine de confiance. Il avait désormais la certitude que personne ne l'arrêterait. Et pourtant, le tout petit souvenir, minuscule mais pourtant bien présent comptait bien rétablir la vérité dans l'esprit embrumé du dieu de la malice.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je voudrais également remercier_ hinatanatkae _et_ The East Wind _pour leurs reviews ^^_

 _J'espère également que ma fic ne vous a pas parue trop courte, c'était plus ou moins volontaire car écrire 10 chapitres de torture m'aurait lassée, et puis, si la captivité dure seulement 1 semaine, ça veut dire que j'aurais à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tout le reste de l'année où Loki a disparu =3_

 _Sinon, comme j'en ai parlé au tout début du chapitre, je pensais écrire quelques passages du film_ Avengers _avec le point de vu de Loki, car il passe pour un grand méchant dans le film alors que j'insiste dans ma fiction sur le fait que le petit souvenir qu'il garde du couronnement est très important. Du coup, il est probable que les chapitres suivants montrent la contradiction de l'esprit de Loki dans_ Avengers _=)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre VII, plongez dans la tête de Loki durant l'attaque de New York._

 _Je ne suis en possession d'aucun personnage présent dans cette fic ..._

* * *

Loki serra les poings et décocha à l'Autre un regard des plus assassins. Habitué aux fréquentes sautes d'humeur du dieu de la malice, l'alien n'y fit pas attention.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

\- Je m'assure seulement que tu ne fasses pas échouer notre plan à cause de ton égo.

Si l'Autre était toujours en vie, c'était simplement parce que Loki aurait subi un impitoyable châtiment de la part de Thanos s'il avait osé blesser son fidèle serviteur, pourtant, le dieu de la malice avait passé ces douze derniers mois à imaginer mille et une manières de tuer cet insupportable créature. D'ailleurs, dans la deathlist de Loki, on trouvait d'abord Odin, puis Thor et ensuite l'Autre, exactement dans cet ordre, et l'Asgardien avait fomenté un plan presque parfait pour éliminer l'alien sans en subir les conséquences. Pourtant, le mettre à exécution n'était pas dans ses priorités. Non, dans un premier temps, Loki devait attendre que l'Autre active le Tesseract pour ouvrir une brèche entre Midgard et le Sanctuaire, après cela, le dieu de la malice se rendrait sur Terre pour voler la pierre d'infinité au SHIELD.

\- Le portail s'ouvrira dans quelques minutes, tu sais ce qui arriveras si tu déçois Thanos ...

Loki jeta un nouveau regard incendiaire à la créature qu'il méprisait avant de reporter son attention à l'endroit où ledit portail allait s'ouvrir. D'après l'Autre, seule une personne pourrait passer, et justement, il s'agissait de Loki. Le dieu de la malice se tourna lentement vers l'alien et tendit la main.

\- Le sceptre.

L'Autre découvrit les dents dans une grimace de haine mais obtempéra et remit l'arme à Loki. Un rictus de satisfaction étira les lèvres de ce dernier. Enfin il pouvait tenir le sceptre entre ses mains et s'en servir. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de travailler avec Thanos, Loki avait bien sûr put manipuler l'arme et s'exercer à la contrainte mentale, mais cette fois, le sceptre était en sa possession et l'Autre ne serait pas là pour le surveiller. Soudain, un cercle bleu ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du feu apparut sur la plateforme. Au travers, Loki put voir un hangar et quelques humains en uniforme noir. Le dieu de la malice esquissa un sourire et s'engouffra dans le portail.

Les flammes magiques enveloppèrent le corps de l'Asgardien, crépitèrent et tourbillonèrent autour de lui pendant quelques secondes. Troublé par le mouvement incessant, Loki s'équilibra en posant un genou à terre, les yeux fermés pour se protéger des rayonnements éblouissants. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, Loki ouvrit les paupières et s'assura d'un coup d'oeil qu'il était bien arrivé. Oui, tout avait fonctionné, il se trouvait dans le hangar du SHIELD. Un immense sourire fendit le visage du dieu de la malice tandis qu'il se redressait.

• • •

Le dos de Loki heurta violemment le sol, arrachant à l'Asgardien un léger gémissement. Le dieu de la malice avait su que son frère arrivait à l'instant même où le tonnerre avait déchiré le silence. Qui d'autre à part le dieu du tonnerre lui-même aurait pu déclencher un tel orage ?

\- Où est le Tesseract ? aboya Thor.

Loki ricana, une main sur la poitrine pour récupérer son souffle. Le choc avec le sol avait été plutôt brutal, Thor n'y était pas allé de main morte.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Loki, le souffle court.

Il redressa le buste pour regarder son frère. Après un an, Thor n'avait pas changé, il était exactement le même que dans les souvenirs de Loki. Le dieu de la malice avait gardé ce visage en tête durant toute la durée de son voyage, de toute façon, comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Après tout, Loki avait envisagé mille et une manières de se venger de Thor, mille et une manières de le tuer et de lui faire regretter d'avoir lâché Loki dans le vide. Le dieu de la malice fronça les sourcils et se leva. Lorsque Thor déposa Mjolnir sur le sol et saisit son frère par le bras, Loki eut un mouvement de recul. Le dieu du tonnerre avait-il décidé de finir ce qu'il avait commencé un an plus tôt ? Loki se trouva décontenancé quand, plutôt que de le frapper, Thor glissa une main derrière sa nuque comme il faisait autrefois. Comme il l'avait fait douze mois plus tôt, juste avant le couronnement.

\- Je te croyais mort.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Le dieu de la malice lisait dans le regard de son frère un mélange de peine et de colère, peut-être aussi une certaine amertume. Et dire que Loki s'était attendu à n'y lire que de la haine et du regret, du regret de ne pas avoir accompli le meurtre jusqu'au bout. Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- M'as-tu pleuré ?

Il devait poser cette question, Thor semait le doute dans son esprit. Comment le dieu du tonnerre pouvait-il éprouver du soulagement en revoyant son frère ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas cette haine qui l'avait poussé à laisser tomber Loki dans le vide ? Le souvenir du couronnement se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la conscience du dieu de la malice. Le rire de Thor, son regard empli de confiance et d'amour. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir sciemment lâché dans les abîmes.

\- Nous t'avons tous pleuré. Notre père ...

Notre père ? Odin. Le père de toute chose, l'homme qui avait brisé le coeur de Loki, qui l'avait privé de la reconnaissance à laquelle il aspirait depuis toujours, qui l'avait privé du trône qui lui revenait de droit.

\- _Ton_ père, rectifia Loki. Il t'a parlé de mes origines n'est-ce-pas ?

Visiblement blessé, Thor libéra son frère, son bras retombant mollement sur ses côtes. Loki en profita pour s'écarta, une main pressant son dos, là où il avait heurté le sol. Le souvenir du couronnement s'était envolé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, remplacé par la rancœur inspirée par les souvenirs modifiés par la gemme de l'esprit. Qu'attendait Thor exactement ? Que Loki rentre sagement à Asgard pour une petite réunion de famille ?

\- Nous avons été élevés ensemble, nous avons joué ensemble, nous avons combattu ensemble. Tu as donc oublié tout ça ?

Loki pivota sur ses talons pour soutenir le regard de Thor. Le dieu du tonnerre arborait un regard de chien battu, empli de l'espoir de ramener son frère à la raison.

\- Je me souviens d'une ombre.

Le grand Thor, celui qui attirait tous les regards avec sa stature de guerrier et sa belle chevelure blonde, celui qui s'illustrait au combat, celui qui soulevait Mjolnir et était considéré comme l'hériter du trône d'Asgard. Loki n'avait rien de tout ça, ni la carrure, ni les cheveux, même pas les capacités de combat et encore moins l'avenir tout tracé de roi. Pourquoi une telle injustice ? Pourquoi l'avait-on nourri de rêves de gloire alors qu'on savait parfaitement que jamais il ne s'assiérait sur le trône ?

\- J'ai vécu dans l'ombre de ta grandeur ! Je me souviens de toi me jetant dans les Abysses ... J'étais et je devais être roi !

Loki libéra toute sa colère dans ce dernier cri de rage. Odin avait raison lorsqu'il disait à ses deux jeunes fils que chacun était né pour être roi. Lui, Loki d'Asgard, héritier de Jotunheim était digne de régner, c'était son droit légitime. Un droit qu'on lui refusait une fois encore. Bien sûr, en venant asservir Midgard, Loki avait bien eut conscience que Thor viendrait irrémédiablement l'affronter, mais il était prêt. Prêt à se battre et à tuer l'homme qui l'avait écrasé durant toutes ses années. La haine de Loki grandissait peu à peu tandis qu'il regardait son frère. Ce visage si parfait, si apprécié et respecté, tandis que le dieu de la malice ne récoltait que les moqueries et le dégoût des gens. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il était doué dans la magie et les tours de passe-passe ? Parce qu'il était né Géant des Glaces ? Parce qu'il savait manier les mots de sorte à manipuler quiconque l'écoutait ? Où peut-être parce qu'il avait été incapable de soulever Mjolnir ? La gorge de Loki était nouée désormais. Tant d'injustice le rendait fou. Pourquoi ne le voyait-on pas à sa juste valeur ? Pourquoi avait-on toujours préféré Thor à lui ?

\- J'ai vu des mondes dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler ! J'ai grandi durant mon exil, fils d'Odin ! J'ai vu le vrai pouvoir du Tesseract et quand je l'utiliserai ...

\- Qui t'as montré ce pouvoir ? Qui contrôle le soit disant roi ? rétorqua Thor.

Loki bouillonnait. Une fois de plus, son frère l'humiliait, le ridiculisait en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas roi. Et pourquoi fallait-il que Thor pense que Loki était controlé ? Ce n'était pas le cas ! Le dieu de la malice était libéré du contrôle de la gemme, il s'en était débarrassé, il l'avait surpassé ! Il était bien plus fort que cette fichue pierre d'infinité, bien trop fort pour être asservi.

\- Je suis un roi ! hurla Loki.

\- Pas ici ! Abandonne le Tesseract, abandonne ces rêves toxiques ! Rentre à la maison.

Thor posa une main derrière la nuque de son frère. Encore ce geste à la fois tendre et protecteur qui rappelait inéluctablement le seul et unique bon moment dont se souvenait Loki. Le dieu de la malice se souvenait à quel point il avait été fier de voir son frère couronné. A quel point il l'aimait à ce moment là. Il se rappelait également que Thor débordait d'affection pour lui. Comment cela avait-il pu changer ? Pourquoi Thor avait-il tout fichu en l'air ?

• • •

Loki avait combattu Thor, fait explosé les lettres _RK_ du logo de la tour Stark et le Quinjet qui menaçait de faire feu sur lui. Loki se rendit compte pour la première fois que Thor méritait bien sa réputation d'excellent guerrier : le dieu du tonnerre frappait fort et juste. Alors qu'un coup particulièrement violent heurta la pommette de Loki, Thor en profita pour l'immobiliser. Ainsi bloqué, Loki ne pouvait que regarder à l'horizon.

\- Regarde ça ! Regarde autour de toi ! Tu penses que cette folie s'arrêtera sous ton règne ?

La respiration hachée de Loki s'accordait à celle de Thor dont le regard déterminé cherchait sur le visage de son frère une quelconque trace de changement. En contre-bas, Loki vit le champs de bataille où faisait rage le combat aérien. Les forces Chitauri tiraient dans tous les sens, frappaient les bâtiments et détruisaient tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. La guerre se déroulait en plein centre-ville, ensevelissant sous les décombres des civils cherchant à fuir. Pourtant, Loki n'avait pas de compassion pour les victimes innocentes de l'attaque extra-terrestre. Les vies humaines étaient courtes, négligeables, et le monde des Humains était chaotique, sans cesse agité de guerres et de tueries. Cette espèce avait maintes fois prouvé à quel point elle était sous-développée et incivilisée. Les humains étaient en tout point inférieurs aux Asgardiens, exactement comme les Géants des Glace que Loki aurait anéantis sans remords. Mais lorsque le dieu de la malice tourna le regard vers Thor, il y rencontra un océan de détresse parcouru de fines vagues d'espoir. Au plus profond de lui, Loki sentait émerger le souvenir. Il entendait hurler le jeune homme confiant et naïf qui éprouvait de la fierté pour son frère, le futur roi d'Asgard. C'était cette infime partie de Loki qui combattait sans relâche le pouvoir de la gemme de l'esprit et son influence sur les souvenirs du dieu de la malice. Loki aurait aimé redevenir celui qu'il était, celui qui aimait son frère et qui aurait décroché la lune pour rendre son père heureux. Le jeune garçon qui avait laissé parlé son coeur et avait avoué sans tromperie à quel point il aimait Thor, et ce, malgré la jalousie évidente qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

\- C'est trop tard pour l'arrêter, murmura Loki.

Le teint cireux pouvait témoigner de la violence du conflit intérieur que subissait le dieu de la malice. Un combat inégal qui durait depuis une année, qui durait depuis la toute première fois où l'Autre avait approché le sceptre du coeur de l'Asgardien. La gorge nouée, Loki se souvint du couronnement. Pourquoi ce fichu souvenir revenait-il à chaque fois que Thor apparaissait devant ses yeux ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement tuer le dieu du tonnerre sans le moindre remord ? Sans doute parce que c'était Loki lui-même qui avait lutté pour saisir ce souvenir, qui l'avait enfoui au plus profond de son être pour ne jamais tout perdre. N'avait-ce pas été sa plus grande peur ? Tout perdre ... sa tête, ses souvenirs, sa liberté, sa dignité ...

\- Non, nous pouvons l'arrêter, ensemble.

Le coeur de Loki battait à un rythme effréné à un tel point qu'il semblait proche de la rupture. Le conflit intérieur du dieu de la malice faisait rage avec une violence inqualifiable. L'amour et la naïveté étaient prêt à gagner face à la haine et la rancœur ... Le Loki qui espérait tant plaire à son père, gagner son amour en se montrant digne d'Odin, en se montrant l'égal de Thor était prêt à remonter à la surface. Il était prêt, il y était presque. Mais la gemme de l'esprit était trop forte. Un flot de souvenirs modifiés magiquement rejailli, engloutissant le jour du couronnement, faisant disparaître tout espoir de retour. Loki fit naître une dague entre ses doigts et l'enfonça dans la cuirasse de l'armure du Thor. Le visage déformé par une grimace, cherchant à faire disparaître le trouble qui l'envahissait, qui allait l'anéantir. Ne pas savoir était la pire des souffrances, l'ignorance infligeait une douleur constante au dieu de la malice. Il aurait tant aimé demander des comptes à son frère, savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance à ses souvenirs où s'il était bel et bien manipulé. Loki ne savait plus.

\- Les sentiments, dit-il à voix basse.

Une larme traîtresse glissa le long de sa pommette. Le dieu de la malice sourit. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il avait tant envie de pleurer. Il n'était plus que haine et amertume, seul le véritable Loki, si profondément enfoui savait pleurer. Il versait une larme d'impuissance et de désespoir, de regrets aussi. Il était prisonnier de la gemme de l'esprit, incapable de s'extraire de la puissance de la pierre pour faire disparaître la déception qui était née sur le visage de Thor. A l'instant même où le dieu du tonnerre se jetait sur Loki, il avait perdu tout espoir de le ramener, de retrouver un jour son petit frère qu'il aimait tant. Thor ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien put se passer depuis son exil sur Midgard pour que Loki devienne ce monstre impitoyable. Un monstre incapable de sentiments qui avait tenté de l'éliminer une fois avec le Destructeur, puis la seconde sur le pont arc-en-ciel, et maintenant avec une dague dans la poitrine. Loki était perdu, aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir et sa jalousie, l'esprit embrumé par des fausses idées qu'il s'était lui-même mises en tête. C'était ce que pensait Thor lorsqu'il jeta Loki sur le sol dans l'espoir de l'assommer une bonne fois pour toute. Loki savait ce qui arriverait si son frère réussissait à le maîtriser. Il serait renvoyé sur Asgard, emprisonné, et pendant ce temps, Thanos se lancerait à sa recherche pour le punir de son échec à récupérer la pierre de l'espace. Loki ne pouvait se permettre de subir un nouveau châtiment, il ne voulait plus souffrir, plus jamais. Quoiqu'il en coûte, il ferait en sorte de ne pas décevoir Thanos car il valait mieux rester dans les bonnes grâces du Titan Fou. Loki roula sur la plateforme recouverte d'éclats de verre de la tour Stark. Il se laissa tomber dans le vide, atterrissant par chance sur un véhicule Chitauri filant à toute vitesse dans les rues de la ville.

Brusquement, la voix de l'Autre résonna dans la tête du dieu de la malice.

\- Le sceptre ... murmura Loki, une légère intonation paniquée dans la voix.

Il avait perdu le sceptre sur le toit, oubliant de le récupérer avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Si Thanos apprenait que la pierre de l'esprit était perdue, Loki en subirait également les conséquences. A moins que ... Finalement, tout se déroulait exactement selon les plans de Loki, à l'exception prêt qu'il n'était pas censé oublier le sceptre sur le toit. Cela facilitait tout de même les choses. Puisque ce scientifique que le dieu de la malice avait contraint, Selvig, avait bidouillé le portail de sorte à ce que celui-ci puisse être fermé, la présence du sceptre aussi prêt du Tesseract ne permettrait que d'accéder au but plus rapidement. Loki se félicita pour son génie. Oui, il avait fait en sorte que Selvig laisse une faille dans le portail afin qu'il soit refermable manuellement. Oui, Loki comptait bien faire cesser l'arrivée des Chitauris sur Terre et enfermer Thanos dans le Sanctuaire, même si ce n'était que pour une durée limitée. Pour ça, il fallait espérer que Selvig se libérerait du pouvoir de la gemme et est la présence d'esprit de récupérer le sceptre perdu. Le plan était brillant. Après la fermeture du portail, Loki se laisserait capturer et Thor -dans sa grande bonté- le ramènerait sur Asgard. En prison, Loki aurait tout le loisir de réfléchir à un moyen de se venger de son père et de son frère, mais aussi d'échapper à la colère de Thanos. C'était simple et efficace, presque sans danger. Oui, tout était parfait.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos avis et vos remarques ^^_

 _Sinon j'ai une petite question, pensez-vous vraiment que Loki est mort dans_ Infinity War _? Comme ça me briserait le coeur qu'il soit vraiment mort, je pense écrire un One-Shot sur cette scène du film x)_


End file.
